Fix You
by Agatha Cacharrel
Summary: Relatos diversos sobre Ulquiorra "ter desobedecido ordens para salvar Orihime". O que teria acontecido, afinal ? - And I'll try to fix you. / Hiato
1. Lembre me

**Esquecer :** _Não se lembrar, perder a lembrança, pôr em esquecimento._

* * *

Lembre-me.

* * *

_Relatos de sua narradora._

* * *

Sentiu-se confortável, como há muito – teve a impressão –, não se sentia. Inalou uma grande quantidade de ar e abriu os olhos. Demorou um pouco para que eles se acostumassem com a luz fraca do lugar.

Quase em cima dela, havia um lustre, daqueles bem antigos, sabe?, daqueles que tem até velas. Mas nesse, no lugar da vela, era uma lâmpada. Era bem bonito, até. Fascinante.

Notou que uma das lâmpadas piscava incessantemente, tornando o ambiente, ora mais escuro, ora mais claro. Trazia um ar de mistério.

Percebeu que não sabia onde estava.

— Acordou? — Uma voz forte e máscula perguntou e, percebendo que não haveria resposta, prosseguiu. — Que bom. — Mas a inexpressividade era clara em sua voz. — Pensei que morreria. — Uma vacilação no fim da frase trouxe _até_ uma sensação de preocupação por parte dele.

Podia ter se assustado, mas sentia segurança perto daquele rapaz. Girou a cabeça com uma pequena contração no rosto – tudo doía – a fim de ver de onde a voz vinha. Notou um rapaz esguio, dono de músculos braçais bem definidos – era possível notar pela blusa social dobrada até o antebraço – e cabelos negros, com algumas madeixas caiando diretamente nos olhos, algumas vezes. E os olhos. Os olhos eram fenomenais. Eram verdes, mas não aqueles verdes comuns. Eram verdes misturados com a névoa e traziam um ar sombrio, misterioso e de indiferença. Mas, por algum motivo, traziam, também, um sentimento reconfortante – ao menos para ela. O mais intrigante era as marcas negras que escorriam pelas bochechas. Pareciam caminhos pré-determinados de onde as lágrimas correriam. Teria ele pintado aqueles caminhos com tinta, forçando, assim, às lágrimas descerem por onde bem quisesse? Seria, penso eu, muito metódico.

Ele vestia uma calça social negra, e estava de meias. As mãos, dentro dos bolsos da calça e a camisa social aberta nos três primeiros botões. Notou um buraco negro no lugar onde deveria ser a traquéia. Não a assustou. Teve a sensação de que já vira aquilo várias vezes.

— Está se sentindo bem?

O homem aproximou-se a fazendo lembrar de que não sabia onde estava. Olhou em volta de si.

Era uma sala com aspecto antigo. Tudo parecia ter sido construído em meados de 1935, mas com tudo muito bem conservado. O chão era feito de madeira, assim como todo o aposento. No teto, como já dito, tinha um lustre glorioso. No chão, um tapete gigantesco que se estendia por todo o local, elegantíssimo, com requintes avermelhados, dourados e esverdeados. Mais a frente de onde a menina estava – que logo reparou que era um sofá vinho de veludo – havia um espelho. Olhou-se por um momento. Aparentava muito frágil. Talvez pela sua roupa, pois vestia-se como uma boneca: estava com um vestido cor-de-rosa, cheio de babados e bordados em branco. Seus cabelos rubros tinham, do meio ao final, cachos.

— Fiz-te uma pergunta, Orihime.

Estaria ele falando com ela?

Ergueu os olhos, tentando mexer o mínimo possível da cabeça.

— Desculpe, senhor. Orihime seria meu nome?

E, como um choque, a expressão de inexpressividade esvaiu-se do rosto do rapaz, que logo fez questão de consertá-la.

— Sim, você se chama Inoue Orihime, e eu, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

— E o que aconteceu, Ulquiorra-san?

A menina não percebeu, mas, o rapaz demorou a responder. Acho que talvez fosse pelo jeito que ela lhe chamou. Afinal, ele não tinha cerimônias com ela.

— É complicado, temo que não há como lhe explicar agora. Digamos que eu descumpri uma ordem para te salvar.

Ela sorriu com ingenuidade.

— Ah, obrigada Ulquiorra-san ! E o senhor pode me dizer qual é a nossa relação?

Agora ele encarava-a com seus olhos sombrios, esperando qualquer reação da parte dela, com aqueles ingênuos olhos cor-cinza.

— Somos conhecidos, apenas.

— Entendo... Bem, obrigada de novo, Ulquiorra-san ! Mesmo o senhor não conhecendo, arriscou-se para me salvar! O senhor deve ser uma ótima pessoa!

Mas continuar aquela conversa seria muito desgastante, principalmente para ele. Não aparentava ter um coração, mas possuía lembranças. E ela simplesmente esquecera-se de tudo aquilo que importou mais do que a vida dele.

— Engana-se, Inoue Orihime. Não sou e nunca serei uma boa pessoa. Agora, pode me responder se sente-se melhor?

Ela não sabia como se sentia antes, mas, pela entonação da pergunta, deveria aparentar pior do que estava agora, sendo assim...

— Sinto-me bem, acho. Dolorida, mas bem. Mas diga-me, bom senhor, onde estamos ?

— Estamos em um vilarejo, mais precisamente em uma casa abandonada, na Grã-Bretanha.

Orihime ponderou.

— E por que estamos aqui?

— Estamos fugindo.

A expressão confusa dominou a feição da ruiva.

— Mas por quê? Fizemos algo ruim a alguém?

Ulquiorra observou-a com um estranho olhar.

— Não. Não fizemos nada de errado.

Mas houve uma estranha ambigüidade na frase. _Não fizemos nada de errado. _Não foi exatamente o que ela perguntou.

— Mas agora não é hora pra isso, mulher. Durma.

E, como se estivesse obedecendo àquilo, fechou os olhos devagar e sorrateira.

Sentiu ele sentando-se em sua frente e acariciando os cabelos, enrolando os dedos nos cachos.

— Não sabia que aconteceria assim... Mas não se preocupe, eu tentarei te consertar.

Foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de adormecer. Estava sorrindo, confortável com o carinho que ele lhe fazia.

* * *

Bem, espero que todos apreciem o primeiro capítulo desta mais nova fic.

Sobre _Desejo&Insanidade_: Resolvi deletar porque não estava atraindo leitores e a história estava empacada.

Espero que comentem e gostem deste novo UlquiorraxOrihime.

Sem mais o que dizer, agradeço aos que leram até aqui;

Agatha C.


	2. Monstro

**Louco**: Que perdeu a razão, doido, alienado, insenstato.

* * *

Monstro.

* * *

_Relatos de uma velha senhora._

* * *

Por que eu não ouvi a minha irmã e fui morar na Alemanha? Não, mas eu _tinha _que escolher logo essa casa do lado da casa mal-assombrada do vilarejo. Francamente, isso só acontece comigo!

Logo depois de meu marido sair de casa – devia ser umas seis horas da manhã –, ouvi umas coisas estranhas da casa ao lado – a mal-assombrada – como se alguém estivesse _resmungando _por lá, sabe? Mas não era um _resmungo_ qualquer, era um lamento ! Alguém estava _lamentando_ numa _casa vazia _! Devem ser vampiros, lobisomens, fantasmas ! Deus me livre e guarde ! **Isso é coisa de louco**! EU é que não ia ficar ali, em casa, junto daquela maluquice toda! Para resfriar a cabeça, fui dar uma volta e comprar algumas frutas.

E qual foi a minha grande surpresa quando eu voltei ?!

Ah, isso tudo é um grande absurdo ! E meu marido ainda diz para não fazer grande alarde, diz que eu estou **louca**, que _não existe_ nada disso! Imagine só ! Isso porque não foi _ele_ que, quando abriu a porta, encontrou _um_ **monstro** de asas negras, chifres e... com pernas que mais pareciam de pássaros!

E o que ele estava fazendo na minha casa? _Roubando __comida_! Sim! Dei um grande grito, mas ele me calou – não sei de onde ele apareceu, nem o vi se mexendo e ele já estava tapando minha boca com aquelas... mãos ?

"Obedeça-me senão te matarei."

E, claro, com meu bom senso, não contrariei. Assenti com a cabeça.

"Ótimo. Quero que me faça alguma comida e me dê algumas roupas. Uma de homem e outra de mulher."

Meu Deus ! Meu Senhor ! Eu pensei que ele ia me seqüestrar! Tremi e suei frio, mas ele logo continuou.

"Não é para você, mulher. Agora, apresse-se antes que eu mude de idéia e tire sua vida. A mulher é jovem e esbelta. A roupa masculina é para mim. Pegue algo que dê. Rápido. Não tenho tempo."

Claro que não pude deixar de ter – imagine só! – pena. Ele estava com ferimentos. Corri para o meu quarto e de meu marido, peguei um vestido velho que minha sobrinha deixou aqui quando veio nos visitar – bem jovial, acrescento – e, para a roupa masculina, peguei a primeira blusa e calça que vi – acidentalmente foram calça e blusa social, devido ao casamento que fomos há alguns dias, e a roupa estava ali, após ser lavada e passada, para ser usada novamente. Corri para o banheiro e peguei um kit de primeiros socorros – não se sabe o que _aquilo_ poderia pedir.

Desci as escadas correndo. Ele estava sentado no meu sofá – imagine só o trabalho que me dará tirar aquela sujeira! – e me olhou de um modo frio e perturbador. Juntei as roupas e o kit em uma cesta que eu e meu marido usamos para piquenique. Apressei-me para a cozinha, a fim de preparar alguma refeição.

Ele olhou o kit, enquanto eu separava um pouco de arroz, salada e punha o frango para esquentar.

"O que é isso?"

Arregalei os olhos, olhando para ele, o que o deixou muito irritado.

"Responda-me."

"É um kit para primeiro socorros. Presumi que, como está com ferimentos, precise..."

Ele olhou torto da cesta para mim e depois voltou para a cesta e depois para mim...

"Certo. Agradeço isso. De qualquer modo, o que faço com isso ?"

Ai Senhor ! Minha voz está muito trêmula ! Juntei o resto de coragem que me restou e respondi. "Bem, basicamente, você deve limpar a ferida e depois fechá-la. O importante é parar o sangramento."

Ele fitou-me sério, com o cenho franzido. Eu devo ter dito alguma coisa que não notei, porque ele começou a me apressar mais ainda.

"Ande logo, mulher. Não preza sua vida?"

E, num súbito movimento, aumentei o fogo do forno.

Em pouco tempo, a comida estava toda pronta e posta dentro da cesta.

"Agradeço seu apoio. Vire-se."

Eu nem perguntei nada, só me virei.

"Precisa de mais alguma coisa?"

Perguntei, e, sem obter resposta, me virei. Ele havia sumido.

Logo depois, meu marido chegou, eu lhe contei tudo e, veja só!, ele riu da minha cara.

"Um homem-pássaro, Constance? Está tomando muito sol, querida!" E gargalhou.

Francamente, Senhor, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?! Devo estar **louca** mesmo.

* * *

Agradeço a todos que leram até aqui.

Estão gostando, de verdade?

Comentem.

Agatha C.


End file.
